Pest Control
Pest Control also known as Controller is a demon bug-like creature. Appearance Pest Control appears to a blue creature with one red eye. It appears that he has red armor-orange armor, with a heart in a middle that pulses rapidly that boosts its strength and health. His hands appear to be quite sharp and dominant, as well of his feet. History The Creation The creation of Pest Control was started back in 1953, by different kind of bugs.The number of bugs was constantly growing, to the point that the pest controls actually found out about the strange events, witch lead to pest controls teaming up, trying to solve the mystery. In 1954 ,the bugs created a eye, witch was created of the dead bug skin that they found. Eventually the bugs started digging out the blue rock, designing the creatures head and body. in 1956, three pest controls confronted the bugs. They quickly started spraying allover the blue rock and the eye, making the bugs quickly going inside of the body of the creature to survive. Somehow, a small number of bugs survived the massacre.The damage consisted of killing a lot of bugs, as well of destroying the construed eye, witch made them furious to create a much stronger eye, with all the killed bugs parts, and start reproducing much more. In 1958, the bugs reproduced to the point, that they couldn't even fit inside the body and the head, making them create the full project, and they started recreating the eye much bigger and harder to break. Revenge As the time went by, the pest controllers trough they defeat the bugs, while the bugs continuously created the creature non-stop. In 1965, a lot of file reports we're made that the pest controllers we're getting brutally killed without no sign of remorse. Some theorizing that the creature is actually behind of the killings. One philosopher went out to say this: 'There is no sense why would anyone kill pest controllers, except the pests they're selves. After all, seems like they are becoming the pest controllers these days. Now this is the real Pest Control.' After the statement, people started using the term Pest Control for the creature. In 1968, people started reporting of seeking a huge, blue sculptured creature with one eye, confirming that it's the Pest Control. Some even go on to say that once they concurred the creature and that it would of start releasing bugs out of it's mouth, making the bugs viciously attack people. As well of people saying that the creatures goal is to take over the world. As the time went by, a lot of people went missing, or they're we're just killed, with-out no explanation of how and why does the strange phenomena happens. The number of deaths and missing's slowly started getting smaller. Until 1975, when the number was reduced totally. People believe that the creature is still hunting us to this day, and that is actually upgrading for a future attack. Powers & Skills * Pest Control has amazing fighting skills and he is extremely fast. * Pest Control also has the ability of releasing bugs out of it's body. The bugs would of brutally attack the victim. Trivia * It's believed that the reconstructed eye was created out of the red rock, with different bugs parts. Category:Male Category:Demons Category:DarkUnknownWarrior's Kaiju Category:Killers